1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coasters for use with drinking glasses and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coaster is a small mat, dish, or tray which is placed under an object such as a drinking glass to protect a surface from exposure to moisture or scratching. Perhaps the most commonly used coaster is simply a paper napkin or fiber towel which is placed under or wrapped around the bottom of a glass. Such an arrangement has good moisture absorbency, but when saturated, tends to tear apart very easily, and therefore can be used for only a short period before it must be replaced.
Another popular coaster is a cork disk or a plastic tray having a well for accumulating moisture which forms on the outside of a drinking glass. Such coasters are used primarily to prevent the formation of a water mark on furniture. A disadvantage which is common to both cork and plastic coasters alike is that a partial vacuum often forms beneath the bottom end of the glass and the coaster surface, which causes the coaster to adhere to the bottom of the glass as the glass is lifted. When this occurs, and as the glass is lifted and tilted, the partial vacuum is released whereupon the coaster falls to the floor or onto the clothing of the person holding the glass.